superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration credits
Opening Titles * "Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Brown Johnson, Benjamin Lehmann, Ken Scarborough * Producers: Mindy Fila, Todd E. James, Karyn Leibovich, Stephanie Longardo, Autumn Zitani Stefano, M.A. * Directed by: Jack Jameson * Head Writer: Ken Scarborough * Writer: Christine Ferraro * Host: Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Cast: ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Miles - Olamide Faison ** Baker - Chris Guttadaro ** Mr. Noodle - Bill Irwin ** Susan - Dr. Loretta Long ** Nina - Suki Lopez ** Chris - Chris Knowings ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Leela - Nitya Vidyasagar * Special Guest Stars: Fran Brill, Sterling K. Brown, Elvis Costello, Whoopi Goldberg, Norah Jones, Solange Knowles, Patti LaBelle, Itzhak Perlman, Nile Rodgers, Caroll Spinney, Deborah Spinney, Meghan Trainor, Kate McKinnon, Josh Gad * Sesame Street Muppet Performers: Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Tau Bennett, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Frankie Cordero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Stacey Gordon, Chris Thomas Hayes, Paul McGinnis, Noel MacNeal, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, Spencer Lott, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Joe Mazzarino * Special Appearance by: Kermit the Frog * Line Producers: Aimee Blackton, Ivan Gonzalez * Digital Producer: Andrew Moriarty * Associate Producers: Christina Elefante, Bryce-Loren Walker * Senior Vice President of Curriculum and Content: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Curriculum and Content Team: Jessica Disalvo, Susan Scheiner, M.A., Autumn Zitani Stefano, M.A. * Puppets, Costumes, and Props: The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop · Ben Durocher, Joel Gennari, Tyler Hall, Michelle Hickey, Joshua Holden, Rollie Krewson, Sarah Lafferty, Anney Ozar, Constance Peterson, Sierra Schoening, Keely Snook, David Valentine, Jason Weber, Stacey Weingarten, James Wojtal * Production: Melissa Creighton, Joseph Roddy, Gabriella Degennaro, Carolyn Fanelli, Rich Dyar * Post Producer: Todd E. James * Supervising Editors: Todd E. James, Memo Salazar * Editors: Jordan Santora, Ed Kulzer * Assistant Editor: Rich Woolf Jr. * Post Production Coordinator: Elena Sporillo * Post Production Assistant: Noelle Scinoian * Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler * Sesame Street Band: Randy Cohen, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Gary Meyer, Kenny Rampton * Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. * Music Editors: Tyler Hartman and Paul Rudolph * Supervising Music Editor: Michael Croiter * Dialogue Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Steve 'Major' Giammaria * Assistant Sound Editor: Craig Logiudice * Music Director: Bill Sherman * Music Director (Arrangements and Orchestrations): Joe Fiedler * Music Director (Vocals): Paul Rudolph * Music Coordinator: Tyler Hartman * Composers: Christopher Cerf, Joe Fiedler, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo, Bill Sherman, William Vaughn * Lyricists: Tony Geiss, Bruce Hart, Emily Kingsley, Jason Kingsley, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo, Ken Scarborough, Norman Stiles, Jon Stone * Senior Vice President, Production Assistant: Melanie Grisanti * Production Manager: Amanda Young * Production Coordinators: Alicia Aswat, Pamela Branch, Kelly Ferrara * Key Production Assistant: Carly Oscar * Talent Production Assistant: Guilherme Rainer * Office Production Assistant: Remery Camacho * Celebrity Talent Booker: Bella Harkins * Child Talent: Carolyn Volpe, Ph.D. * Child Casting Assistant: Tori Ewing * Sign Language Interpreter: Lynette Taylor * Script Supervisor: Jennifer Capra * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles * Script Assistant: Ariana Alexander * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Control Room Production Assistants: Christina Elefante and Andrew Moriarty * Stage Managers: Frank Campagna, Phyllis Digilio-Kent, Shawn Havens * Production Stage Manager: Theresa Anderson * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designer: Brian C. Hemesath * Assistant Costume Designer: Jennifer Caprio * Wardrobe Supervisor: Debbie Lucas * Production Designer: David Gallo * Art Director: Viveca Gardiner * Assistant Art Directors: Lauren Helpern, Jason Kirschner * Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen * Chargeman Scenic: Carly Todd * Journeyman Scenic: Claire Bretschneider, Sally Friedman, Nicolas Meloro * Head Carpenter: Russell Hooton * Head Props: Steve Dannenberg * Stagehands: Robert J. Borch, John Sullivan, William Thornhill, Anthony Urano, Greg Wolfe * Head Electric: Karen Sunderlin * Electrics: Chris Soruta, Al Salomone, Carl Taylor * Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama * Media Manager: Hans Smucker * Supervising Sound Editors: Chris Prinzivalli, Dave Swason * Sound Editor: Chris Sassano * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Senior Video: James Meek * Recordist: Ernie Albritton * Utility: Barbara Bianco (Video), Keith Guadarrama (Video), John Neroulas (Audio), Gordon Price (Audio) * Boom: Dan Guachione * Makeup: Jane Dipersio * Hairstylist: Jackie Payne * NEP Facilities: Frank Lanzer * Transportation: Frank Cooper, Morgan Walter * Cold Open Directed by: Benjamin Lehmann * Associate Director: Yori Tonorowski * "I Remember" Directed by: Matt Vogel * Magnetic Dreams Animation Team ** Production: Don Culwell, Jeff Galls, Mike Halsey ** Head of Production: Rhea Borzak ** Producers: Randall Saba, Beau Sherman ** Art Director: Michael Lapinski ** Creative Director: Rickey Boyd ** Compositing and VFX: Rhea Borzak, Joel Gibbs, Julian Herrera, Aboel Pizzaro, Jonathan Richter, Joel Robertson ** End Credit Design (Based on Classic Animations): Rickey Boyd, Michael Lapinski ** End Credit Animation: Trea Bailey, Kimberly Cranfield, James Elston, Beaux Latham, Ashley Malone, Christin Smolinski ** Rotoscoping: Shandi Owens ** Edit and Conform: Tyler Groll ** Office Manager: Lisa Halsey * Sesame Workshop Animation Team ** Producer: Jack Spillum ** Creative Director: Ian Chernichaw ** Creative Producer: Justin Simoinich ** Lead Designer: Michael Scanlon ** Designers: Tim Chi Ly, Jared Deal ** Animators: Jared Deak, Joe Andriola ** Compositor/Visual Effects: Kat Llewsllyn ** Production Manager: Yuewen Jiang ** Production Coordinator: Emily Fitzpatrick * Extras: Rohan Agneshwar, Kaden Anderson, Adrianna Aquavella, Aydin Artis, Mark Christopher, Pierce Cravens, Lailene Delos Santos, Holanda Demeloitz, Saffron Faith, Adian Fong, Veronica Frazier, Kay Gaffney, Kafayat Gboladel, Lukas Gilkison-Parrish, Sheila Glenn, Zoe Glick, Kimberly Gorman, Deborah Grausman, Chris Guttadardo, Anika Hatch, Connor Hawke, Leah Horowitz, Joe Huu, Anna Kuchma, Sarah Lockwood, J. Elaine Marcos, Barry Mitchell, Erin Moore, Brianna Growalt, Hudson Loverro, Tayanah Jn Philippe, Kavon Newman, Martin Rohleder, Azra Tahirovic, Christina Williams, David Wong, Leonard Zimmerman * Special Extras: Greer Barnes, Lorenzo Gilberti, Clementine Kline, Hazel Anne Raymundo * The Baker (Voice) by: Jim Henson * Special Thanks to: The Company, The Hidden Fortress, Magnetic Dreams, Studio & Brooklyn * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios * PBS Presentation Made Possible by Chrysler, Macy's * Sesame Workshop®, Sesame Street® and associated characters, trademarks, service marks and design elements are trademarks and copyrights owned by Sesame Workshop. * © 2019 Sesame Workshop * Muppets™ is a trademark of The Muppet Studio, LLC Closing Logos * NYC FilmGreen * 123 Sesame Street® · Helping kids grow smarter, stronger, and kinder * New York State of Opportunity · Governor's Office of Motion Picture & Television Development * Sesame Workshop™ Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Shout! Factory Kids Category:Shout! Factory Category:Home Box Office (HBO) Category:PBS Category:Sesame Street